Annabeths Diary
by spirit145
Summary: This is my journal, I write my adventures in it exactly as they are.     This takes place when they where going to camp half blood. Rated T for mild swearing. Not much though.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back! Sorry for the LOOOONG wait, I decided to continue, except edit the chapters. They where bugging the crap out of me. I had terrible grammar at 11, but I'm 13 now and in Honors WOOT WOOT! So I'm writing chapter 5. But first I shall re-do the first 4 chapters. **

* * *

Dear diary September, 2001

Ok so don't expect that I'm going to be all dear diary on every entry.

Today me and my dad went to the museum. I just love all those Greek Sculptures and the museum's structure one day I will be an architect and design beautiful buildings.

"Dad, can you read that?" I felt awkward asking that.

He looked at me with soft eyes. "No Annabeth I can't, why?"

I pointed at the statue. "Well I think that says Athena at the bottom, can't you read it?"

"Honey I knew someday it would come," He mumbled to himself

"What would come I don't understand?" I asked

"Someday you will. . . . . . " his voice trailed off "Oh look at the time. Annabeth c'mon dear, your stepmother is waiting. She might of already made dinner." He pried in there, obviously changing the subject,

I sighed, "Coming Dad," I called. Honestly I didn't want to leave the museum.

"So, how was the museum dear?" my Stepmothers voice sounded innocent and cheery but I know she's a snake under her skin,

"It was cool, we saw statues, and-"

"I wasn't talking to you, you monster attracting freak! I was talking to your father!" her voice was so deep but so high it was hard fighting back tears.

"Now, now, you know Annabeth is still a young girl."

"I'm sorry Annabeth!" I could hear a hint of sarcasm in her voice she's very immature for a grown women. What does Dad see in her? "How about dinner?"

At night, I slept on the couch I'd never slept in a warm bed since when my step dad met that lunatic. I cant sleep tonight I'm so miserable. Then a thought ran through my mind

'_Maybe I can runaway to that place for kids like me_. _No way to risky way to risky. But maybe I will be excepted with people like me. My mind is made up I'm running away!'_

I got up grabbed my backpack put some clothes in there, ran to the fridge took 3 water bottles took a stool opened the cupboard grabbed needed food. I went downstairs and grabbed a sleeping bag.

"I'm sorry Dad, I do love you," I whispered, I ran out the door and got to the driveway and noticed I was in my pajamas. I ran back in and got dressed. Again I ran out the door and shut it quietly, 'T_o risky' _I thought '_way to risky,'_


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth's Diary

Chapter 2

I knew were I was going . . . . . Sort of. I just remembered that note I left my dad , how would he take it. I'm sorry dad I really am. "Wait a second this isn't usually here?" "hello where'd the flower patch come from?" "hello?" ok, I guess I'm alone or am I .

I found myself in a meadow red colored flowers everywhere "I shouldn't be here" I said "I should be with my dad" then a flash of light caught my eye. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" a mysterious voice called out "who's there?" I called, no response "hello is anybody here? If you are, show yourself!" Then all of a sudden the red flowers were glowing "Who's there? show yourself!" I really didn't notice but my voice was shaky

"ANNABETH CHASE!" the monstrous voice bellowed. He was so loud he could knock down buildings. "yes . . . . . Um YES!" I'd admit it I squealed "COME WITH ME!" I literally fell to the ground. "um not to bother you but where are you?" "LOOK DOWN!" I looked down. The ground disappeared and there was a ghost 8ft tall. Wow, how does he get his voice that loud? He came up from the ground and I could see the dirt, grass, and flowers again.

"What are you? Who are you? Please tell me!" I yelled hoping he'll answer. "I'm Odysseus here with a gift from your mother."

no wonder his voice was loud, he's a very important guy in ancient Greek. "Wait Odysseus, isn't that ancient Greek stuff you know fake things, like gods or goddesses?" "Yes Annabeth but they aren't fake there real." "so, there real?" "Yes Annabeth,l they are." He sounded annoyed, but I didn't mind. "You said you had a gift from my mother? How is that possible? She died in a car crash." I was remembering what my dad told me about my mom, i kept blurting out questions, but he didn't mind. "Your mother isn't dead Annabeth." he only one deep tone in his voice.

_Okay I don't understand any of this._ "Okay, I guess. . . . ." I wasn't sure what to say. "Oh sorry Annabeth I forgot here's your gift." Odysseus said. "Thank you but this is a Yankees baseball hat." "put it on" I put it on and I couldn't see myself. "Whoa!" "Where did I go!" I asked. "That's what magic can do." he sounded sounded like he was thousands of years old.

"I have to go Annabeth good luck on your journey." said Odysseus. "Wait, who screamed over there?" "What do you mean, I didn't hear anybody scream?" I studied his face, he was completely clueless. "Then, what did I hear?" I said. "But how could not hear it?" I said again. "I have to go-" he disappeared. "Wait there's something I need to ask you!" I said hopefully. _Get a hold of yourself Annabeth he's gone, no he's fake, just a joke, no he's real i just know it, listen to yourself he's not real neither is the hat, just my imagination. _I thought. _Just my imagination._


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth's Diary

**Chapter 3**

I fell asleep in the meadow right after my strange visitor.

"hello, where am I?" I tried to move but I couldn't. "why cant I move?"

"Annabeth" a voice called. "Annabeth listen to me."

"Where are you, Who are you? "I stammered.

"Annabeth, darling listen to me, look to your right." The voice said.

I looked right and I saw a tall beautiful women with stormy gray eyes and brown hair with a Brett shaped like an owl. She had a shield that was solid gold also with an owl on it. She looked ancient but also new, I didn't know what to make of her.

"Who are you?" I asked amazed. "Where am I?" I didn't have enough courage to ask her why I couldn't move.

"I'm Athena, goddess of war, inventor of the flute, spinning and weaving, daughter of Zeus and Métis, Mother to you Annabeth Chase." she said completely calm.

"I don't understand, my dad said you were dead, gone, buried." I said a little hurt.

"I'm not dead Annabeth, I'm here now am I." she said spacey.

"Okay, Mom, why are you here then." I asked. "Who screamed a couple of minutes ago?"

"A new-" she disappeared while talking. "Good luck Annabeth." She said, only those words were here with me.

I woke up, I looked around. It was almost dawn. _Better get going_, I thought. _better get going._

"Well." I stammered, "Might as well go see what screamed." I said while rolling my sleeping bag up.

As I walked down the hill I noticed a big crater the size of a mansion. When I went down there I noticed a girl older than me, she had black spikey hair. She had black eyeliner, and mascara on. She had a black torn shirt on, black boot cut jeans on. And grayish tennis shoes on.

I slid down there and in the middle of the crater there she was.

"Wake up, please wake up." I shook her and no response. "please don't be dead girl."

I rolled her to her side and a little bag came out of her pocket.

"What's this?" I stared at the little bag with little cubes in it. "There's the label."

_Ambrosia, _I said in my mind. I opened the bag and the smell of fresh cookies filled the air.

"Here you go." I put the Ambrosia in her mouth. She started to turn tan and get warmer.

"who are you?" she said, "Where am I?" she said again,

"I'm Annabeth Chase. Who are you?" I said trying to sound calm.

"I'm Thalia, Where am I?" she said unsure.

"Oh sorry, you're in a meadow somewhere. . . . . ." my voice seemed to trail off.

"Ok, where are you going?" Thalia said "Where's my bracelet?" "I need my bracelet."

"Bracelet, what bracelet?" I said. "What does it look like?" I said trying to help.

"It's black, with a lightning bolt on it." she was stammering in a questioning way.

"I'll help you find it."

"Okay."

"What happened last night?" I asked

Her face turned dark, she wasn't telling me something.

"It was dark, probably around 4:30, I was running from a giant monster with 7 heads.I tripped and then a red flash of lightning hit me. The monster picked me up and through me. He shot fire out and then I blacked out." Thalia looked pale as it just barely happened.

"Wow, I'm glad your okay then." I said cheering her up. "Why are you out here all alone?" I asked.

"I'm running away I have no family anyway, it's just no use to live by myself."

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said.

"Lets travel together!" I said excitedly. "I ran away to."

"Oh, ok." she said uncertain.

As I ran my hands through the deep, dark, rich, dirt my hand ran against something.

I stuck my hands deep in there in grabbed it.

"What did you find?" Thaila asked nervously.

I pulled it out, it was a black string braided together with a silver charm with a cloud with a lightning bolt going through it.

"Is this it." I asked Thaila.

"Yes, you found it, thank you!" she was so exited, she was blushing.

"Okay, ready to go." I thought she ignored me.

"Yes I'm ready to go." she said.

We both climbed out of the big crater, created by the monster that was chasing Thalia.

I slipped through a hole down there.

"Annabeth!-" her voice was cut off as I blacked out.


	4. Chapter 4

I had a nightmare, I was walking down the street with a kid I'd never seen before

He was tall probably 12, black hair, the deepest color of sea green eyes, and he had a confused look on his face.

"That was weird." he said, breathless of what just happened.

"Percy!" a familiar voice called, it was on the tip of my toung but I didn't know.

Percy I guess (that's a funny name) didn't seem to hear him.

"Who are you?" I asked him. But he didn't answer. "Tell me. Can you hear me?"

He still didn't answer. Than the air got cold, Night was creeping out to sky. The boy disappeared and a man held out a bloody dagger. Then he threw it at me and missed "Ha ha Annabeth I'm going to kill you if like it or not." he sounded pretty amused.

Then I woke up.

I sat up straight "Where am I?" I was in a barn house or something else.

There on the blue torn couch was Thalia she looked pale and sad. "I'm sorry Annabeth. I couldn't do anything else." she croaked with all her might.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was a large force with pure energy it was the most terrifying thing I ever saw he had golden eyes and said some words, I kicked him and he laughed I fear it was. . . . . . . . . ." her voice seemed to stop.

"Who?"

"I don't remember his name but he's evil and powerful." she \tried to drop it.

"Did you find Lupe?" I asked getting his name wrong was an accident.

"Its Luke." she snapped. "And yes, he's in that room." she pointed to a blue door with flowers painted on it. "HA HA!" I started laughing.

"Stop it! Come on I think he's awake."

We walked in the room it was painted red with muscular men posters everywhere. There sitting by the fountain was Luke. We met eyes, he had deep gray eyes and looked so much better than when I last saw him.

"Annabeth, Thalia, glad to see you again. Come in." he sounded very calm.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's my brother's room." Thailia answered

"Wow you're brother is-" Thalia interrupted me

"Gone, ran away, I felt I hated him until he was gone." she answered miserably.

"oh."

We walked out and in the field.

"Where are your parents?" I asked

"Well there dead, one them that is."

"oh"

"Come on you two lets hurry. There's a city just over there."

"ok" me and Thalia said at the same time.

As we ran I tripped over a shiny something.

"ow" I jolted in pain. I got up my knee wasn't hurting anymore. "look it's a bronze knife."

"That'll be handy." Luke said.

"Ya." I bet.

I put the knife in my pocket and we kept walking.

About an hour later we arrived at a mansion, It looked modern and brand new.

"Whoa!" Thalia said

"its huge" Luke agreed.

"I'm dying of thirst. C'mon let's go get some help.

"no there's the smell of death" Luke insisted

"well lets just see." I decided

We walked down the driveway ready for our faith.


End file.
